Digimon Frontier: Back to the Digital World
by puncher71
Summary: this is my first fanic so enjoy... A year on since the Frontier gang has saved the Digital world a new foe has risen, only the frontier crew can save the digital world.
1. Chapter 1 back to the digital world

Digimon Frontier: Back to the Digital World

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any shape or form, I don't own any of the Digimon this story is for entertainment use only,

the characters Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Tommy Himi, Zoe Orimoto, J. P. Shibayama Koichi Kimura are owned by there respectful owners no copy write infragment intended.

A quick say:

Hi guys I'm puncher71 and I just want to say thanks for reading this story and I hope that it will be enjoyable. Without further delay enjoy. :D

* * *

Prologue to the story:

After the events of Lucemon the digital world fell into a peaceful future there was no hint of any destruction, the digital world had been saved but then…

A lone dark figure snuck out of a deep dark hole and began making havoc and destruction on the digital world the facto code of the village of blue cloud was taken.

"Lord Devimon the facto code from blue cloud village is now yours" smirked the small Digimon.

"well done Pixiemon, you have impressed me again" Growled Lord Devimon. "now go and get the rest for me" he snarled at Pixiemon.

"yes sir, right away sir" said Pixiemon hurrying away.

And so our story starts here, a new enemy emerges but is he the only one only time will tell.

* * *

Chapter one: Here we go again

Its 9:30am on Saturday 30 march 2004 and Takuya is asleep in bed, BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ Takuya groaned. "Stupid alarm why did I set it!"

Takuya slipped out of his bed and yawned loudly, he went to the bathroom and had a shower, when he came back his phone had a text message. Takuya sighed.

"It's too early, why can't they wait" he moaned reaching for his phone, he sighed and then looked and then he jumped.

"Oh boy, this is not good, I have to get the others" Panicked Takuya, jumping from his bed and went to grab his jacket as he grabbed his jacket, he dropped his cell phone and on it the message read:

DO YOU WANT TO

START

YES

NO

Takuya picked up his phone and pressed yes and didn't give a second look at it, he ran from the house as fast as he could while he was running he phoned Koji.

"What is it Takuya?" yawned Koji on the phone.

"look at your dam cell phone" panted Takuya

"I'm looking" he said "ok I'm on my way" he said down the phone.

"And bring your Brother!" Quickly said Takuya

Takuya panted and quickly and went on calling the next person which was J.P.

"Hey Takuya, what's up?" said a cheerful J.P on the other end

"We got trouble J.P in the digital world check the message on your phone and meet us at the station" said Takuya quickly

"Uh ok have you phoned Zoe yet?" he asked

"No not yet" he said nervously "first I'm going to stop by Tommy's house and get him to come with me" he said.

"Ok but you better phone Zoe" said J.P

"I know" he said nervously "I'm going to call her when I get to Tommy's"

"Ok then I'll see you guys there"

The phone cut off, and Takuya ran to Tommy's house and knocked on his door while he waited Takuya scrolled down and reached Zoe's number then he paused, he had a crush on Zoe ever since the day in the library in Ophanimon's castle, he snapped out of it and muttered "be brave Takuya, you can do it" he pressed and the phone answered quickly much to his delight.

"hello?" said a surprised Zoe

"hey Zoe" said a really happy Takuya

"Oh Takuya, I didn't expect a call from you" she said cutely

Takuya went red and then went on, "uhh Zoe I need you to get to the station fast"

"why? Is it because you miss me?" she asked fondly

Takuya went even redder and started to shutter, "well the digital world is in danger and I need your help"

"ok ill be there but you didn't answer my other question" she giggled

"uhh see you there" trying to get away from answering the question

And then he cut her off before she could say anything else

Takuya sighed "gee why didn't I tell her on the phone just then, oh well I'll tell her later"

In Zoe's room Zoe was blushing "oh Takuya" muttering to herself, "why didn't I tell you how I feel about you" then she had an idea, "I'll kiss Takuya full on in the digital world when were alone together with no one else around." She grinned to herself and said "Takuya and me are meant for each other" and without another word she ran off.

Back at Tommy's house the door opened and Tommy stood there happily "hey Takuya lets go"

"Hey Tommy" said Takuya "how you been"

"I'm fine but can we go already"

"Fine"

Just as they were walking away Tommy noticed Takuya day dreaming.

"uhh Takuya?" asked Tommy curiously

"huh uh yeah" he said quickly

"what you thinking about" he asked

"uhh nothing" panicked Takuya

"Is it food, Digimon, Fights, Koji, J.P, Me, Zoe?" asked Tommy

Takuya blushed at the sound of Zoe's name then he said "it's nothing Tommy come on lets get going"

"Oh come on Takuya what is it?" asked Tommy curiously

"It's nothing so let's get going" Takuya said and then he thought "that was close"

And without another word they ran and only stopped when Tommy fell over.

When they reached the station the others were already there.

"Hey guys" smiling at all of them "lets get going"

The crew grabbed an elevator and proceeded to the platform where the Trailmon stood.

* * *

Comment please and rate this story :D


	2. Chapter 2 Back to the fight

Disclaimer:

I do not own digimon in any shape or form for entertainment use only

* * *

Chapter two: Back to the fight

While in the elevator J.P was standing next to Zoe wandering if he should ask her out, he looked at her only to see Zoe looking at Takuya and starting to blush, when J.P saw this and he frowned and muttered "lucky son of a-" but before he could say anything the door opened and the DigiDestined stood mouth open at the site of two hundred kids waiting on the platform.

The site was incredible the DigiDestined stood there for at least five minutes gob smacked at the site.

Takuya turned round and said "let's go we better get on a Trailmon" the others agreed, and he let the rest go ahead as he wanted to stay near Zoe. As they were running Zoe slipped and fell luckily Takuya was just behind her and managed to catch her, this made them both blush and Zoe ran to hide her face, as Zoe walked nearer to the Trailmon, Koji approached her.

"Oh boy" she muttered

"Uhh Zoe" he said

"yeah Koji?" she answered

"I want to tell you something" he said nervously

"Then what is it, spit it out" she asked in a demanding voice

"It's that I like you a lot" he said nervously getting closer to Zoe which made her uneasy

"And I want to go out with you" he said getting even closer to Zoe

Zoe Backed away "uhh Koji I'm sorry but your not my type, sorry but I only like you as a friend nothing else" she said looking at Takuya.

Koji was shot down "but why, why Takuya and not me, I'm twice the man he is…" he shouted.

"you might be but…" looking behind her where Takuya was talking to a kid that needed a Trailmon. "but Takuya is cute, strong, adorable, unselfish, kind and reliable"

Koji snorted at this "reliable my a-" just as he was about to say it Takuya came up.

"Hey guys this is Jenny she's in the seventh grade like us" said Takuya happily "she'll be coming on the train with us" Zoe noticed Jenny staring at Takuya dreamily she frowned but before Zoe could say a word Koji had barged Zoe and Takuya out of the way and started to talk to the new girl.

"Uhh hi I'm Koji, the cool one" he said coolly, he was also blushing.

"Hi Koji" said a smiling Jenny "I hope we can become good friends"

"Yeah I hope we can become good friends" said Koji and then thought "maybe we can become more then good friends".

Jenny winked at Koji, Zoe didn't like this she thought the girl was after something but she didn't let it worry her she was to busy thinking about Takuya.

Takuya saw Koji's face blush, before he could say something Zoe tugged him by the arm and pulled him onto the train and said "don't say anything about this to J.P"

Takuya quickly turned to her and said "fine" and then he called out and said "Koji, Jenny hop on quickly or you'll get left behind"

They hoped on but as Jenny jumped on she slipped and almost fell, luckily Koji grabbed her hand and was holding on for dear life he called out "Takuya, J.P Help!" the two boys came running and helped pull Jenny onto the Trailmon.

"Better be more careful next time" said J.P and then he noticed he didn't know the girls name "who's this?" Takuya decided that he should go back in "Takuya you didn't tell me there was a cute girl"

"Must of forgot" said Takuya "sorry…. well see you later" and he went inside

"I'm Jenny" the girl said happily "thanks for saving me and you look pretty strong both of you are" she pointed at Koji and J.P

Koji and J.P blushed at the same time and then sighed then they allowed jenny to go in first and then they went inside the compartment and then Koji turned to J.P and said:

"better not get your hopes up fatty" he said rudely

J.P was shocked and argued back "at least I haven't been rejected yet" he grinned boldly, the silence after that must of lasted two seconds before both boys where fighting each other on the floor of the compartment

"how did you find out about that!" he shouted readying a fist

"I overheard you and Zoe looks like your second best next to Takuya" he grinned

Koji got up and looked outside the window and then he said:

"Forget Zoe she's ugly compared to Jenny who is so fit" he smiled and looked at Jenny

"bet I could ask her out in the digital world before you" smirked J.P

"your on" they shoke hands and said nothing else after that

Koichi and Tommy were talking about Koji and Takuya

"Takuya's been acting weird when I mention Zoe's name, I think he likes her, he didn't give me an answer before" complained Tommy.

"yeah I know well, were both gonna know sooner or later I asked my brother about the new girl Jenny and boy did he go quiet" he grinned "He likes that Jenny girl, I heard he made a bet with J.P but that doesn't matter, anyway I bet Takuya loves Zoe"

Tommy was still in a confused daze but he wanted to find out if Takuya did love Zoe but Koichi thought it was best not to continue with the subject much to the dismay of Tommy.

Meanwhile in an empty carriage Takuya sighed "last time we were here we managed to save it, I wonder if we can do it again" he said to himself. "I don't think we can do this, plus I'm worried about Zoe and the guys" he screamed and then bashed his head on the window.

Meanwhile Zoe was thinking the same thing about Takuya she then walked towards the compartment door.

Back in the compartment Takuya slid down and sat on the floor and started to cry "I know we can do it but I'm afraid" just then the door to the compartment opened and in came Zoe, she said "Takuya are you ok?" she looked around and saw Takuya crying, she made her way to him sat down beside him and hugged him close "its ok I'm here" she hugged him "I'll always be here for you"

Takuya looked up and turned to Zoe "thanks I just feel scared"

"it'll be ok I'll stay with you" Takuya blushed at the sound of this, a few moments later and they reached Flame terminal as they got off there cell phones turned into D-tectors, Jenny was unsure about flame terminal, Koji went over to her:

"hey its ok I'm here" he smiled at her

J.P came over " hey Jenny check your cell phone"

Jenny checked her phone and it turned into a D-tector before her eyes

"wow" she squealed "Takuya look at my D-tector" jumping off the Trailmon and running to Takuya, both Koji and J.P were shocked that she went to Takuya

"uhh yeah its good now uhh where's Neemon and Bokomon" he said curiously

Koji and J.P were glad he wasn't interested in her, but Jenny was mouth open and thought "I'll make you fall for me"

Zoe came over to Takuya "what you doing?" she asked him

"looking for Bokomon and Neemon, oh here they are" he said and out of the bloom they came running towards them screaming.

"whoa calm down, tell me what happened" shouted Takuya over there Screams

"he's here he's gonna take the facto code" shouted Bokomon

"who is?, we need our spirits give them now" shouted Takuya

"well you see we could only get one" said Bokomon stiffly " the others are back there near Devimon"

"Devimon! He doesn't sound nice, just whose spirit did you get" asked Takuya

"yours my boy" said Bokomon

Everyone was staring at Takuya and he sighed "great just great, ok I'll do it"

Taking deep breathes he pulled out his Digivice and shouted "Spirit Come to me!" the spirit went into the Digivice and he smirked "oh I'm ready"

Takuya shouted at the top of his voice "Spirit Evolution!" a second after "Agunimon!"

Agunimon walked towards the forest Bokomon and Neemon came out of but before he could reach the forest Devimon came down with a THUD! Agunimon jumped backwards and looked up.

"oh boy, that's one big monster" said a gaping Agunimon " I have a bad feeling about this"

The rest of the DigiDestined were shocked by the size of Devimon and the only words that came to Zoe's mind was "you better stop him"

After five minutes of silence Agunimon shouted "run you guys!"

Zoe disagreed with this idea " I'm not going to let you die"

"Zoe! Run this might be your only chance to get the other spirits! I'll be ok, I'll finish this quickly don't you guys worry"

"But your gonna get hurt, I can't see you hurt" she argued back

" I don't want you guys hurt now go! I'll make sure you'll get away now go!" he screamed

The rest of the DigiDestined had to pull Zoe away from Agunimon and then they all ran for it and the big fight began… Devimon smirked at Agunimon and Snarled "your gonna die boy!" he laughed evilly.

"not if I don't stop you first" Growled Agunimon, and once the words passed his lips Agunimon sent a Pyro Punch at Devimon which did nothing, Devimon punched back and his punch made Agunimon de-digivolve back into Takuya and this made Takuya fall to the ground bleeding severely.

Devimon laughed at him "you're so weak, I'll just let you bleed to death" he laughed and he took the fracto code of the village and as he flew off with the code, Takuya went unconscious.

Once he flew off the rest of the DigiDestined came out to see Takuya on the floor on unconscious and bleeding severely, Zoe, Tommy and Jenny ran up to him to see if he was still alive, Zoe couldn't look at Takuya in the state he was in, Tommy was shaking Takuya like a toy trying to make him wake up but he just laid there, Jenny was telling the other three what had happened.

"he's only pretending" Shouted Koji " he'll get up any second" but he didn't move his wounds were getting worse.

Koji, J.P and Koichi fell to their knees and J.P screamed "NO! Takuya!"

Everyone was trying not to cry expect for Bokomon who was couldn't hold it in and he went and got the spirits. Only Jenny wasn't crying she wounded what was going on . Everyone else was worried about Takuya epically Zoe, Takuya had got them through thick and thin.

"come on Takuya wake up, we need you, I need you" cried Zoe tears began fall from Zoe's eyes, she held him in her arms trying to make him conscious again, But then a small pink Digimon called Koromon came round the corner and said "follow me if you want to save your friend"

The DigiDestined were not sure if they should trust this Koromon:

"I don't know guys, should we trust him? If only Takuya was awake held know what to do" said Koji

"We have to trust him" shouted Zoe "otherwise… otherwise oh I can't say it "

"We know Zoe," sighed Koichi "looks like we have to trust him, J.P help me move Takuya"

After they were able to move Takuya they followed Koromon to his house, while on the way Jenny came up to Zoe

"Hey Zoe" she smiled

"Oh hey Jenny" she looked depressed

"You ok? You're really quiet" asked Jenny in a worried voice

"Yeah I'm fine" she said sadly

"He'll be ok" said Jenny "I've been watching you Zoe and you don't need a genius to know that you love Takuya but then again I have a crush on him as well"

"I don't know what you're talking about" going bright red said Zoe "and back away from Takuya he's mine"

Jenny grinned "you can't keep it quiet forever, eventually your gonna have to tell Takuya and you can't stop me"

"Yeah I know, just don't say a word to anyone else about this" begged Zoe.

"Ok I promise, I'll make sure he comes out alright" smiled Jenny "but I might try and ask Takuya out" she said cutely

This made Zoe flip "he's mine, don't even dare ask him out" she said angrily

"Ok ok but you never know I might still ask him and I swear I won't tell anyone else" sighed Jenny

They decided to hurry to make sure they could still save Takuya.

J.P and Koichi heaved Takuya onto the table in Koromon's kitchen and then Koromon said

"I'll go and get my first aid kit, make sure you talk to him every few seconds"

Zoe and Jenny grabbed a chair and sat next to Takuya; they both slipped their hand into his and Zoe whispered in his ear:

"Please be ok, I cant live without you" she said sadly and then Zoe fell asleep while Koromon went to work trying to heal Takuya.

* * *

Comment :D and tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3 A Strange Place

Disclaimer:

*sigh* this is getting annoying but here goes i do not own digimon in any shape or form they are owned by there respectful owners this is for entertainment use only

* * *

Chapter three: A Strange Place

Takuya opened his eyes, he didn't recognize the place, he moaned

"Guys?" he said looking around "Hello? Anyone here?"

Takuya sighed "great" looking around he noticed that the entire place he was in was in ruins.

"What the?" gaped Takuya looking around "where am I?"

"Welcome Takuya, I've been waiting for you" said a soothing voice

"Who are you? And where am I? Asked Takuya impatiently

"I am the Keeper of Memories and you are in the land of Memories. Takuya tell me what can you remember last?" He asked.

"I remember fighting Devimon, I was overpowered and I de-digivolved and after that I can't remember anything" he paused for a second and then shouted "what the! This can't be the land of memories there's no such place in the digital world"

"Your right Takuya you're not in the digital world, well you are but your unconscious" said the Keeper of Memories. "Now Takuya are you wondering why you're here and the place is in ruins?" he asked.

"Yeah now that you mention it, why am I here and why is this place in ruins" Takuya asked.

"This place is your heart; it's been damaged and can only be repaired by admitting your feelings to the one you truly care about"

Takuya sighed "Well I have feeling for Zoe and I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship plus this new girl is just as cute and nice"

"Hmm" said The Keeper of memories "I think I know when you will find out who you care about the most"

"Tell me please" he pleaded

"I can not tell you when your where, but I can say this once you beat lord Devimon, you will have to tell them, otherwise you risk losing your heart" said the keeper calmly

"I risk losing my heart?" said a confused Takuya

"that's right but I will tell you more after you beat Devimon" Keeper paused for a second and then went on "but that is not the reason why you are here, you are here so that I can tell you where your beast Spirit is and also I must tell you that you must go back to the basics, you will have to do some training alone, away from your friends, also you must suppress your feelings for Zoe and Jenny during this time your emotions may betray you"

"I understand, maybe its best not to fall in love at this time anyway… can you now tell me where my beast spirit is?" he asked hopefully

"I will tell you where it is, your spirit you seek is in Fire Mountain, once you get it you will begin your training, you only have three weeks to complete the training then you will fight Devimon" said the keeper "oh at the end of the first week you will fight Pixiemon, be prepared"

"I understand"

"Good now wake up"

Takuya saw a light and walked towards it before he went in the keeper said this:

"Don't let your emotions get in the way for now"

And with that he went back….

* * *

Tell me what you think guys :D i hope its going well for now


	4. Chapter 4: leaving the group

Disclaimer:

I don't own digimon this is for entertainment use only

* * *

Chapter four: leaving the group

Zoe and Jenny were beside Takuya and both of them were drifting off, they had been at his side for five days straight and they refused to leave him alone. J.P came in and spotted Zoe and Jenny drifting off he went over and shock them both a bit and said "hey Zoe and Jenny go and get some rest, Takuya will be fine".

"Yeah maybe your right J.P, it's just that I don't want to leave him alone" they responded tiredly

"I'll take over" said J.P and as Zoe and Jenny were about to leave, Takuya twitched and sat up.

Zoe ran back to Takuya's side and said "hey there, you feeling ok"

"Yeah I'm fine" sitting up and picking up his D-Tector and walked out leaving Zoe, Jenny and J.P speechless.

"Takuya wait!" shouted Zoe and J.P at the same time, this got the attention of the others and they all came running "what's going on?" said Koji running in, then he noticed Takuya walking out the door "hey Takuya where you going?"

"I'm going for a walk" he lied.

"Then I'll come with you" said Zoe straight away but Takuya shook his head.

"No Zoe, I need some time alone, go ahead and get your spirits I'll catch up with you at the castle" sighed Takuya

"But why?" asked Tommy, Takuya sighed yet again

"I need to sort myself out, so don't ask me again" and he ran off

"Takuya!" shouted Jenny "come back here so you can…" Zoe stopped her from finishing the sentence.

They all sighed, after a moment that felt like an hour J.P spoke "Takuya's right we better get moving" they all nodded and turned to Koromon and said "Thanks Koromon you've been a great help"

Koromon bounced and smiled "no problem if you want to get to the castle head east from here or was it west"

Koji muttered darkly "don't you know which way?"

Koromon thought for a second and then said "its east I'm sure of it"

Zoe sighed "I hope your right" everyone nodded "ok guys lets go". The group set off to find the castle.

* * *

Give me some suggestions guys i may put you in the story later on :) Comment and rate


	5. Pixiemon and the TV Future events

Disclaimer:

I don't own digimon in anyshape or form

* * *

Chapter five: Pixiemon and the TV Future events?

Takuya looked around the huge grassland looking for Fire Mountain he sighed "hopefully I'm not lost" he looked around again.

"Yup I'm lost, how am I ever going to get to Fire Mountain" he sighed.

He continued walking in his current direction after three hours of walking he reached a village.

Takuya sighed in relief "thank the lord" he walked slowly into the village just as he walked in he fell over and clutched his side

He muttered "it still hurts" just then a door opened and out came a group of Digimon one was a Veemon, another one was Guilmon and the last one was a Agumon

They saw Takuya on the ground and Agumon walked over and helped him up.

"Are you ok what happened to you" asked Veemon

"I got wounded in a battle with Devimon" said Takuya seeing the look on Veemon's face he continued "you see I'm a Legendary warrior I process the fire spirit Agunimon"

Guilmon jumped back "so you must be Takuya!"

"That's me" he laughed "listen can you help me I need a place to rest and directions to fire mountain"

All three Digimon flinched at this Agumon spoke "why do you want to go there?"

"I'm going there for Training and to get my Beast Spirit"

All three nodded "ok just to let you know no one has comeback alive before" said Veemon

"Ok… I'll be the first, its getting late so can I get a place to stay" asked Takuya

"Sure" all three Digimon replied they led Takuya to Agumon's house, just before they entered Pixiemon attacked them.

He laughed "so there you are Fire boy"

"Who are you?" asked Takuya "a flying fur ball?"

Pixiemon glared at him "NO! I'm Pixiemon one of lord Devimon's servants and I will stop you getting your beast spirit"

"Not on your life" shouted Takuya and he pulled out his D-Tector but before he could digivolve Pixiemon said

"I'm not going to fight you here, I want to kill you fair and square so I'll let you rest I'm only here to deliver a message"

Takuya snarled "what is it!"

Pixiemon glared again "Lord Devimon will kill you next time and he will kill your friends, also more of his minions will try and kill you"

Takuya laughed "bring it on fur ball and he's a message for your master I won't lose again"

Pixiemon laughed "he knew you'd say that so he said this only if you can digivolve" and he flew off.

Takuya knew he was right he was scared of losing again, Agumon then came up and said "come on you can tell me inside" they all went inside and Takuya started his story.

Meanwhile while Takuya had a nice warm bed to sleep in the rest of the guys were lost.

"Where are we?" whined Tommy, Jenny and Zoe

"Were lost" said Koji and Koichi.

J.P. hated to admit it but they were right they were lost until Bokomon and Neemon said

"Were in the T.V forest guys" said Bokomon

"T.V Forest?" asked Jenny

"Yeah we passed though here around a year ago Tommy got turned evil for ten minutes but he was saved by Takuya" said Zoe

"Yeah and boy was I relieved I didn't hurt anyone badly I almost hurt Zoe but Takuya took the hit" said Tommy

"Takuya's a really nice guy" jenny said happily "I bet he'd give up his spirit for any one of us"

"You got that right" replied Koji he then looked up "its sunset we better make camp, ok let's split into groups, Zoe you and Jenny go and get us some meat apples…"

"Meat apples?" asked Jenny

"Come on I'll show you" smiled Zoe and pulled Jenny away.

"Ok then the rest of us will get fire wood" said Koichi, the boys nodded.

While getting the apples Jenny and Zoe talked about Takuya.

"I'm so gonna ask him out now" smiled Jenny

Zoe swore under her breath "look lets let Takuya decided ok?"

"Fine" agreed Jenny "but I'm gonna start to flirt with him"

"Go ahead but I'll stop you" snarled Zoe

"You can't stop me, not when I'm near Takuya" grinned Jenny

Zoe was pissed off but continued to pick apples and after they picked enough apples they began to walk back to camp

When camp was set up they all sat around the fire Jenny and Zoe sighed.

Everyone else felt the same way what was Takuya doing at this moment, just then the trees lit up.

Everyone got up to look at it they saw the Human world they all smiled until Tommy shouted "I see Takuya!"

Everyone ran over to see Takuya getting beaten up by Devimon and his minions he was in worse shape a bleeding nose a broken hand and a severely wounded everyone gasped and the two girls started to cry. J.P. comforted them.

A minute later the images went and they all sat round the fire in total silence the night went slowly after that nobody spoke of what they saw, the night went slowly after that.

* * *

Hope you guys are enjoying this comment and rate :)


	6. Chapter 6: Takuya's secound digivice

Chapter Six: A Second Digivice for Takuya!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in any shape or form

* * *

Meanwhile in the village where Takuya was staying, he was just finishing telling his story to Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon.

"So there you have it, why I'm searching for Fire Mountain and so on" Takuya finished.

"Wow that's so cool" Grinned Agumon "I want to come with you to Fire Mountain"

"But didn't you say, everyone who went there never came back" asked Takuya

"…"

"Agumon!" shouted Takuya

"You see no has ever gone to Fire Mountain, they say it's a suicide mission" stated Agumon

"And there's a guardian protecting it" said Veemon.

"That's the reason people are scared of the Mountain" said Guilmon sadly

Takuya sighed "ok Agumon you can come with me, when I fight Pixiemon, I need you to follow my orders if I say run, if I say go and leave me to die you will follow these orders ok?" asked Takuya (sounds like harry potter and the half blood prince).

"I understand but I'll stick by you and fight by your side" answered Agumon

Just then a second Digivice which was white appeared out of thin air and dropped into Takuya's hand.

"That's strange… that's new to me" said a shocked Takuya "but I already have one" pulling out with first Digivice and comparing them the second one was much smaller.

"Maybe… because I'm coming with you, somehow I've become a partner to you" said Agumon.

The two thought about it when Veemon and Guilmon said "we have to go we have to be across town" they waved to Takuya and Agumon and left.

"Hey I'm cool with you coming and being my partner but why is there second Digivice?" wondered Takuya

"Maybe it's to help me Digivolve" said Agumon.

"Maybe so but there has to be a cache" said Takuya

"Maybe but no point in worrying here we better get moving to Fire Mountain" said Agumon

"Yeah your right" said Takuya getting up "come on we better head out"

Within half an hour they were ready the decided to have breakfast and discuss the way to Fire Mountain.

"Ok Agumon which way?" asked Takuya. Agumon was locking up and passed Takuya the map.

"See the blue town in the south? We're here at Beginners Paradise we have to head north of here, getting to the mountain should be easy enough, then we have to make our way to the entrance which leads to the centre of the mountain" said Agumon.

"How do you know so much?" asked a suspicious Takuya

"Stories and rumors, there might not be an entrance but we need to get your spirit so let's go" smiled Agumon.

They started walking north as they exited the village they saw the mountain and true to its name the mountain was pouring out lava.

"I can see why its called Fire mountain" Stated Takuya, Agumon nodded in agreement as they got further and further away from the village the more dangerous it got.

"Its getting hard to stand" panted Agumon "pass the water Takuya I'm so thirsty"

Takuya passed the bottle "it must be the Mountain, I think this is the reason why people don't come back" just as Agumon gave the bottle back a Digimon came and attacked them.

"Who's that Agumon?" asked Takuya

"That's Meramon he's a Champion level Digimon" said Agumon. "Could be a good time to test your new Digivice"

"Yeah you're right Agumon" he pulled out his small white Digivice and shouted "Agumon Digivolve!"

"Agumon Digivolve to... Greymon!"

"Nice now it's my turn" Takuya pulled out his D-Tector and shouted "spirit evolution!"

"….." Takuya looked at his Digivice and sighed "I was a afraid of this, looks like you're on your own buddy"

"I'll do my best Takuya" said Greymon and they began to fight.

* * *

Will Greymon win find out next time on Digimon Frontier Back to the Digital World.

R&R please :) hope its ok for my first fanfic


	7. The rest get there spirits back

Chapter seven: the rest get there spirits back

"Come on Greymon!" shouted Takuya

"I'm Meramon one of Devimon's minions you will perish at my wrath"

"Sorry to disappoint you but your going to sizzle out" growled Greymon, he picked up Meramon and tossed him into the air and allowed him to smash into the floor the fracto code came out Takuya grab his D-Tector and said "Facto code digitize"

Meramon facto code got whipped up and stored into the Digivice, Greymon de-digivolved back to Agumon

"Nice work Agumon" grinned Takuya but his smile faded "but it was a bit too easy"

"Yeah I agree… so why couldn't you spirit evolve?" asked Agumon

"I guess I used up a lot of energy" sighed Takuya "come on we better get to fire mountain"

"Yeah, we should be there in three days" agreed Agumon.

Three days later Zoe and co where talking about Takuya.

"It's kind of weird" Said Jenny.

"What is Jenny? Asked Zoe

"You know Takuya running off like that and the tree about him"

Koji sighed "while you guys were sleeping last night, I heard Takuya shouting something"

Zoe and Jenny jumped up "well what is it? Tell us" they shouted

"Uhh….. I can't remember" the girls fell and sighed it had been four days since they saw Takuya alive and well.

While Zoe was deep in thought J.P. saw his opportunity "hey Jenny" he smiled at her

"Hey J.P"

"I was wondering if you want to go out with me" he asked hopefully while rubbing his neck.

"Sorry J.P. I need more time, I'm sorry"

J.P was shot down Koji saw this and laughed and muttered "I knew fatty would be rejected, I'll wait a bit longer" he grinned.

As they were walking Koichi and Tommy saw a chest "hey guys there's a chest here" bokomon came over and opened it and everyone's beast spirits expect Takuya's was there but there was a note for his it read: the beast spirit of fire is taken to Fire mountain come and get it if you dare.

"I bet Takuya is heading there" said Jenny who was daydreaming of Takuya. Zoe pushed her "sorry I tripped over a rock" Zoe grinned evilly and mouthed "he's mines" Jenny gave Zoe daggers and mouthed "I'll kiss him"

Zoe put her middle finger up at her and continued walking she sighed and thought "Takuya, what's going though your head to go to Fire Mountain alone, you seem to be on a suicide mission!"

Zoe sighed again and continued to walk.

Meanwhile near Fire Mountain.

"Were almost there Agumon" panted Takuya "shouldn't be to…" Takuya fell down and hit the floor.

"Crap… I betters pull him into that cave" Agumon pulled Takuya all the way to the cave and panted and got out some sticks from the bag he was carrying and made a fire.

Will Takuya be ok will he get his spirit back find out next time


	8. Chapter 8 Flames of destiny

Chapter eight: The Flames of destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I any way

From this chapter onwards it will become more dark, hope you enjoy the story and read and review :-)

Takuya groaned "what happened to me" he sat up and looked to Agumon.

"Well you collapsed, your exhausted, were near the entrance of the cave that leads into Fire Mountain" smiled Agumon "I pulled you into this cave, the entrance is only a few hours walk now."

"Oh ok" said Takuya sitting up, "I'm just so tired, I have to find a way to spirit evolve or I might have to give up my spirit, to help you evolve" sighed Takuya.

"Takuya…. It's nice that you're considering giving up your spirit but you'll find a way to spirit evolve" grinned Agumon.

Takuya nodded "its nightfall, you better rest I'll stand guard, I have to prepare myself for tomorrow"

Agumon agreed and went to sleep; meanwhile Takuya was looking outside the cave they were in, it was a starry night, Takuya went outside of the cave and laid on his back and looked at the starlit sky he sighed and smiled to himself.

Takuya was relaxing for once, he let go all the worries he had about the group and his emotions for Jenny and Zoe were forgotten for once, he was enjoying himself.

"Wow, this is the first time I've stargazed; I don't really care if I save the digital world again." Smiled Takuya "I'm just glad I'm relaxing and I'm back in the digital world"

Takuya started to try and connect stars; he was able to connect Leo, Orion, and Sagittarius. After he finished stargazing Takuya got up and walked back inside the cave.

He looked at the fire and put more sticks on it and yawned and turned in.

The next morning Takuya was pleased that he enjoyed a night without being attacked or being annoyed by people (mainly J.P); he pulled out some bread from the bag and gave some to Agumon after hour of eating the two started up the mountain.

"Boy its hot and I should know" said Agumon

"We're almost there" said Takuya. "I see the entrance, lets go" he grinned and he ran off.

"Hey wait for me" shouted Agumon. "So what's the rush" he said catching up to Takuya.

"Well you see I need to Train, I have to be stronger in order to defeat Devimon you know" said Takuya, calmly, he grinned "hey I see the entrance" they arrived at a door with words written around it.

The words read "only the one with the courage may enter and survive, the other must wait outside" Takuya sighed and turned to Agumon "ok bud, I'm going in I shouldn't be to long, if it gets dark out go to the cave and stay there, ill meet you there". Takuya entered the mountain

"Sure thing Takuya and good luck" said Agumon calling after him. "You're going to need it" Agumon turned around and started walking to down the mountain towards cave.

Meanwhile with Zoe and co, they were still in the forest, where they found their beast spirits, when suddenly a tree lit up.

"What the? Hey guys the TV forest doesn't show during the day right?" shouted J.P

"No it doesn't why J.P?" asked Koichi "something happening?"

"You got that right, it's a live feed on Takuya!" claimed J.P

Zoe looked up "did you say Takuya?" asking hopefully.

"Yup" smiled J.P "and it's a live feed too" he grinned.

"No way, I get to see tacky" screamed Jenny, Zoe had enough of this and stood up to her and shouted.

"Look you little Bitch, leave Takuya alone, he's mine, don't even go near him, if you even speak to him I'll kill you" screamed Zoe who was red from anger. (you show her Zoe)

All the guys were shocked to see Zoe react this way, then it hit them she and Jenny both loved Takuya.

"Zoe please calm down" shouted Koji, "your overreacting….."

"Am I" she sighed and started crying "I just miss Takuya, I want him near me"

"Zoe, Jenny you have to confess to Takuya, look Z I've stopped flirting with you because I've seen how you've, reacted towards Takuya being near you and I've seen Takuya stare at you for hours, plus I like Jenny I bit more" smiled J.P making Jenny blush which made Koji, recoil, which made Koichi and Tommy laugh.

"Wow thanks J.P" wiping the tears away Zoe stood up and went to the tree to watch Takuya.

Jenny sighed "I don't want to die, but I don't want to lose Takuya to Zoe, I'll just have to play along for now"

Back with Takuya, who was entering the mountain, he sighed and walked on, he had a look on his face that said why the fuck am I here? And why am I doing this?

He opened a second door and inside he found his spirit on a table but his spirit was on a rock that was protected by lava.

"Should of known it wouldn't of been easy" he sighed.

"Takuya Kanbara!" boomed a voice, Takuya looked around "Grab your spirit and we will begin your training"

A bridge then rose from the lava and Takuya crossed it and received his beast spirit, the bridge collapsed before he could cross it back.

"Now Takuya, lets begin, you wonder why you can not spirit evolve well your energy is weak when you allow Agumon to Digivolve and thus making you not able to spirit evolve"

"Is there a way for me to spirit evolve at the same time as Agumon?"

"Yes, take this card" A card appeared in front of him he grabbed it. "Now swipe it"

Takuya obeyed and he felt a sudden burst of energy. "Wow I feel stronger".

"Good, that swipe has tripled your energy, you can now Digivolve at the same time but in order for Agumon to reach ultimate level you will need a crest and the energy I have just gave you" said the voice.

"Who are you?" shouted Takuya

"I am the guardian of flame, I protect this mountain, and you may call me GOF"

"Ahh ok, so what did you say about a crest?" suddenly interested in hearing such things.

"Oh yes, in order to get the crest you must defeat Devimon and his minions" said GOF "but first to get out of this mountain you must defeat Pixiemon"

Takuya laughs "you mean that fur ball, what level is he, a rookie?"

"No, he's an ultimate level Digimon, good luck, oh by the way Agumon will be watching" said GOF.

"Oh great more pressure" sighed Takuya. Piximon flew down and laughed at Takuya.

"You ready to die boy" snarled Piximon

"Not on your life" he pulled out his D-Tector and shouted "Execute Fusion Evolution!"

"Aldamon!"

Back in the forest the group was watching Takuya.

"hey looks like Takuya's taking on, Piximon" said Tommy.

"Magical Tail" shouted Piximon, on the screen, the attack hit Aldamon.

"ahhh" screamed Aldamon, "Takuya!" shouted Zoe, her eyes began to form tears, Jenny on the other hand was watching intensely.

"Takuya can beat it, I know he can" said Jenny and with that they all watched quietly.

Back in the Mountain

"Solar Wind Destroyer" shouted Aldamon "I'm going to cook you until you're well done"

The attack hit Piximon and his facto code appeared "time to take out the trash, fracto-code digitize" his data went into Takuya Digivice, and he de-Digivolved back to Takuya and stood up fine, he wasn't tired, he had loads of energy left.

Takuya sighed in relief "that was easy, and all the threats Piximon gave me, were trash talk, he was no trouble" he laughed suddenly there was a crumbly underneath him.

"Crap!" the island in the mountain he was on was crumbling he had to jump. He took a running jump; he missed the other side but was able to grab the edge of it. The island Collapsed and he was his losing grip.

With the others:

"OMG, he's going to fall" shouted Koji, the others gasped as a lone figure came up to Takuya and Stood on his hand.

Back with Takuya:

"Ahh" Takuya winced in pain "GOF why are you doing this"

"You have to go that way, it's your destiny"

Takuya gulped and sighed and looked down and GOF stood on his hand again and Takuya fell, he then Pushed Agumon in.

"Goodbye Agumon" shouted Takuya "Goodbye Takuya" shouted Agumon.

The two kept falling and suddenly they were sucked into a hole and it came out in the TV forest.

"I'm going to kill GOF one day" groaned Takuya.

Agumon nodded in agreement, Takuya helped him up.

"Come on we need to get to the castle, the others should be there"

Further on in the forest:

Zoe was crying "I can't believe he's gone, I never told him how I felt". Everyone was feeling down, Takuya was gone, but little did they know he was approaching them.

WOOT finally done this chapter R&R


	9. Devimon defeated

Back to the digital world

Chapter nine: Devimon defeated

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: sorry for the wait been busy with things, enjoy this chapter all, I dont own the song in this chapter :P no copyright infragmint intended

0o0o0o

Takuya and Agumon were walking through the TV forest, trying to catch up with the rest of the group, Takuya was thinking of what happened in the mountain.

"Hey Agumon..."

"Yeah Takuya, what is it?"

"Do you think we'll beat Devimon?"

"What's with the doom speech? And yes I think we can beat him, now come on we need to catch up with the rest!"

They reached a small clearing, only to hear some voices, Takuya and Agumon walked round only to find the rest of the group sitting around with sad looks on their faces, Zoë's face was the worse.

"So guys, what's with the glum faces" Grinned Takuya. Everyone jumped when they heard his voice; Tommy ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Takuya! Your alive, Zoe's has been in a right mess" chimed Tommy; Takuya raised an eyebrow and headed over to Zoe, he put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Zoe? What's wrong?"

Zoe ignored Takuya, he sighed and turned to the rest, "hey everyone I better go seeing as Zoe doesn't want to see me, plus I need to finish of Devimon off"

As he turned to leave Zoe grabbed him, and hugged him for dear life and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Takuya... don't leave me, I thought you died" she sniffed, Takuya rubbed her back, "we all saw you fall" she sniffed.

"Hey now its ok I'm here but we need to move, ok?" said Takuya in a calm and caring way, Zoe nodded into his shoulder, Takuya helped her up.

"Let's move out guys, I'll explain what happened on the way" as they were walking Takuya explained what happened leaving the bit of his second digivice out of it.

Suddenly there was a thud Takuya looks up and there was Devimon, "So your all together time for all of you to die"

"Not going to Happen, Fusion Evolution"

"Aldamon!"

The rest followed suit they tried hard but every attack they did didn't affect him and he knocked them all down de digivolving them.

"There nothing that you can do" Snarled Devimon "I'll deal with you boy, this time I will kill you"

Zoe struggled to get up as Devimon approached Takuya; Takuya smirked and said "I've got one more trick left"

Everyone looks at him, "Ready Agumon?"

"Always"

Pulling out his second digivice he shouted "Digivolve!"

The digivice shone brightly and Agumon started to glow, "Agumon Digivolve to... Greymon"

"Go get him Greymon"

Hey Digimon, hey Digimon  
Monster friends to the boys and girls  
Hey Digimon, hey Digimon  
Champions of the digital world  
Hey Digimon, hey Digimon  
Ultimate friends to the boys and girls  
Hey Digimon, hey Digimon  
Champions of the digital world.

"You can do it Greymon!"

Seven young kids go to camp for the summer  
Wind up livin' in the digital land  
Where everybody gets to meet his own Digimonster  
A digital companion a digital friend.  
A Digimon in training will Digivolve to Rookie  
And Digivolve to champion and ultimate too.  
I'm gonna save the digital world for me  
I'm gonna save the digital world for you.

Devimon was getting the upper hand

"Get him push him back Greymon"

(Greymon picks up Devimon)

Everyone looked on in shock

Hey Digimon, hey Digimon  
Monster friends to the boys and girls  
Hey Digimon, hey Digimon  
Champions of the digital world  
Hey Digimon, hey Digimon  
Ultimate friends to the boys and girls  
Hey Digimon, hey Digimon  
Champions of the digital world.

(Greymon throws Devimon to the floor)

The Digiworld is safe in the Digimon's hands  
What the Rookie can't do the Champion can  
When a Digimon fights then the Digimon wins  
The Digimon is gonna find the strength within  
A Digimon is always gonna be your friend  
A Digimon is gonna be there until the end.  
And everybody knows when things go wrong  
That's when the Digimon gonna get strong

Devimon groaned "you won't defeat me!"

Hey Digimon, hey Digimon  
Monster friends to the boys and girls  
Hey Digimon, hey Digimon  
Champions of the digital world  
Hey Digimon, hey Digimon  
Ultimate friends to the boys and girls  
Hey Digimon, hey Digimon  
Champions of the digital world. 

"Want to bet? Greymon finish him off!"

Hey Digimon, hey Digimon  
Hey Digimon, hey Digimon

Hey Digimon, hey Digimon  
Hey Digimon, hey Digimon

"Mega Flame!"

"NO!"

Hey Digimon, hey Digimon  
Monster friends to the boys and girls  
Hey Digimon, hey Digimon  
Champions of the digital world  
Hey Digimon, hey Digimon  
Ultimate friends to the boys and girls  
Hey Digimon, hey Digimon  
Champions of the digital world

The battle finishes with Devimon's data vanishing but before he vanishes he laughs

"Ha I'm only one of twenty foes that are far stronger than me"

Greymon De-Digivolves back to Agumon and Takuya turns to the rest to see their mouths all dropped, Koji speaks up:

"OK Takuya what the hell was that and don't give me any bull crap"

0o0o0o0o

Ok chapter done damn u Z for reviewing lol anyway filled your request for update just review peeps and you get a virtual cookie :P

Once again I don't own the song, I don't own anything, expect for Jenny as she is my own character

Also updates will come as long as you review thanks all

Puncher71


End file.
